Secrets in Her Heart
by Raven Mara
Summary: The Desert Queen of the Gerudo, Zabrina, has kidnapped Princess Zelda simply to get revenge for an unknown cause on the King. Link, an expert tracker is hired to find Zabrina and bring her into custody, and possibly for execution. What happens when Link finds out that he needs Zabrina alive to find a magical item? Can he bring himself to stoop to her level to work together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

The halls of Hyrule Castle rang with laughter and music. If you followed the sound, it would lead you to the huge, lavishly decorated dining hall. A long table stretched from one end of the room to the other. Huge trays of food were piled on the polished tabletop, and tall chalices stood at every persons place. The king, in a huge, throne like chair, sat at one end of the table, while on the other end his beautiful daughter, Princess Zelda, sat regally. Her long golden locks were held back by a gold crown. Her brilliant azure eyes seemed to pierce directly to the soul of anyone she looked at. Her pale pink dress was simple, yet stunning. Nobility lined the rest of the table, drinking and laughing. The atmosphere was the perfect amount of warm and comfortable. The feast was going excellently.

Zelda's father stood to make a toast and the room fell silent. So silent, you could have heard a mouse breathing. The King raised his glass, opened his mouth when… BOOM! The double doors that opened into the dining room flew open, revealing a tall, slim woman. Her clothes consisted of a strapless bra, exposing her sun-kissed shoulders and abdomen, and a shimmering emerald green skirt that ended at her knees in the front, but reached down to her ankles in the back. Her long black hair, which was streaked with green, was pulled back in a high ponytail, and a double-bladed sword was held in her hand. Her eyes, a stormy golden color, took in the contents of the dining hall, then lingered on Zelda's rigid form. The beautiful woman walked forward, her hips swaying gently, but not to much, then raised a tan arm and pointed a slender finger at the Princess.

"Take her." The command was cool and crisp, the Desert Queen's full, red lips forming the words delicately. A dozen or so Gerudo warriors swarmed out from behind her, heading for the Princess, who jumped to her feet in protest.

"No!" Zelda gasped as a couple Gerudos bound her wrists behind her back.

"Guards!" The King boomed, and a few dozen guards hurried into the dinging hall through other smaller doors.

"Stop right there," the calm voice ordered, the Desert Queen's face void of any emotion. She snapped her fingers, and one of the Gerudo warriors that was holding the Princess whipped out a short dagger and held it to Zelda's throat. Zelda struggled futilely, earning a warning look from the Desert Queen. The King held out his hand and his guards froze in place.

"What do you want, Gerudo?" He asked, his voice wary. The Desert Queen shrugged and sauntered over to the King, one delicate hand resting on her hip.

"Nothing but to cause you the same pain you did me," she hissed softly, then quickly, before anyone could stop her, she wrapped her long fingers around the King's throat and leaned in so that her face was inches from his.

"You took away the only person I cared about… And now I'm returning the favor." She released his neck, instead patting his cheek. Then she backed away, smiling sweetly.

"Now I suggest you let us leave, or your precious daughter dies," she said silkily.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this," the King warned. The Desert Queen just smiled and said, "You can track us down into the farthest corners of Hyrule, and you may get your daughter back, but I will never bow to you." And with that promise, the gorgeous Desert Queen swept out of the room, taking Hyrule's beloved Princess with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The doors to the throne room were flung open and standing in the doorway were two guards flanking a young man. The young man was dressed in a green tunic with grey leggings and boots. His dirty-blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but most of it never made it in, instead framing his face, giving him a tousled appearance. His striking cerulean eyes met the King's weary ones. The king was seated, or should I say slumped, in his throne. Streaks of grey were in his beard, and worry lines marred his face. He stood and said, "Master Link. What a pleasure to see you." Link bowed stiffly and walked toward the King. He laid a gentle hand on the King's shoulder to ease him back onto his throne.

"Please, sit," Link said, as of the King needed his permission. The King raised a shaky hand and laid it over Link's, then said, "Link, you are as a son to me. You have to help me, please." Link opened his mouth to say something, but the King kept going.

"The infamous Desert Queen has kidnapped my daughter, who means more to me then life itself. Please, Link, find her." The King finished, then sigh wearily. Link eyes grew dark at the mention of the Pirate Queen. He nodded firmly, then bowed again.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said, his voice void of any emotion. "I will find this Gerudo… And make her pay for what she's done."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was raining. In the desert. Zabrina, the Desert Queen, frowned glumly out of the window of her throne room in the Gerudo Fortress. She was dressed in the same clothing that she wore the previous night when she infiltrated Hyrule Castle and kidnapped the princess. Her black-and-green tresses were loose and billowing in the wind that was blowing through the window. Soft footfalls approached, and Zabrina turned to greet the newcomer. The girl was dressed in the usual way of the Gerudo, and two curved swords were mounted on her back. The girl bowed.

"Aria," Zabrina acknowledged, permitting Aria to straighten. "What brings you here?" Aria opened her mouth, hesitated, then began, "Aveil has challenged you… Again." Zabrina snarled, her beautiful face showing rare emotion.

"For what reasons?" The Desert Queen demanded.

"She… She thinks that kidnapping Princess Zelda was a bad idea. She thinks it will bring doom on our race." Aria stated, not daring to look in her Queen's eyes as she received this traitorous news. Zabrina paced in small circles for a few minutes before giving Aria a questioning look.

"Does Aveil think she would be a better ruler?" Zabrina asked softly, to which Aria nodded. Zabrina stopped pacing and laid her hand on the hilt of a curved blade that hung at her hip.

"Then tell her I accept."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the castle Link was preparing to search for the Desert Queen. He strapped a satchel containing food and other supplies across his chest, then fastened a dark brown cloak about his broad shoulders. He strapped his sword to his back, over the cloak.

Link exited the castle into a bustling Hyrule Castle Town. Ducking his head and avoiding people, he made it out of the town and out in Hyrule Field. There he paused, calculating the quickest way to get to the Gerudo's Fortress. He fished through the satchel at his hip, then pulled out an old ocarina. He placed it to his lips, playing the melodious tune of Epona's Song. Soon, hoofbeats approached, and Epona came cantering into view. Link smiled as he greeted his friend, then let out a laugh when Epona nudged his chest, almost making him fall over.

Link swung himself onto Epona, settled in the saddle, then gathered the reins. He gently turned Epona in the direction of Gerudo's Fortress, then nudged her into a flat-out gallop. Link was going to find the Desert Queen and make her pay for kidnapping the Princess any way he could.

A/N: Hi all! I hope you like the first chapter of my second Legend of Zelda book. I do not own Zelda, obviously, but I do own Zabrina the Desert Queen. This book is rated T for some sexual content, though not much, and some violence.

Please review! Reviews keep this story going!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Caught!

The clouds parted enough to let the sun shine down on the Gerudo training grounds, revealing an unusual sight. To figures were standing in the center of the sandy arena, staring each other down. One was dressed in traditional Gerudo garb, with her flaming red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. The other was dressed differently; with a cloth tied around her chest, just enough to conceal her breasts, and a the same style skirt that she always wore. Her long black hair was braided, accentuating her green highlights, and hung down well past her hips. A few spectators had gathered to watch the unfolding event.

"To scared to fight for your throne?" Sneered the red-haired Gerudo, Aveil. Zabrina took the verbal abuse calmly.

"Am I too intimidating for you? Too strong, perhaps?" Aveil continued. Zabrina just kept her golden gaze on the sandy ground, outwardly calm but inwardly stewing.

"Or did it just break you to see your weakling of a younger brother murdered right in front of you and you were too cowardly to defend him?" Aveil prodded, unaware of the doom she was bringing down on her head. Something inside Zabrina snapped, and complete turmoil and wrath washed over her. In a blur of motion, Zabrina knocked Aveil's legs out from under her, causing her to fall flat out on her back, and was straddling her abdomen. Her left hand was positioned on Aveil's shoulder to pin her down, while the other was poised in the air to strike.

"Don't you ever insult my brother. Ever." Zabrina hissed. Aveil flipped Zabrina over her head and leapt to her feet. Zabrina used the momentum of the flip to roll, then popped to her feet. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Aveil's curved blade was in her hand, pointing at Zabrina threateningly.

"Come, you coward. Fight!" Aveil snarled. Zabrina replied by pulling her sword from its sheath at her hip, then pressed a button and another blade popped out of the end of the hilt. She whirled the double bladed sword in front of her, then expertly stopped the whirl and brought it down on Aveil's head. Aveil brought her sword up just in time to stop Zabrina from lopping off her head. Aveil pulled her second curved blade from its sheath on her back, then made a horizontal slash towards Zabrina's waist. Zabrina launched herself in a flip over Aveil, landing lightly on her feet behind the red-haired woman. Zabrina's double-bladed sword was pressed up against Aveil's neck threateningly.

"Too slow," Zabrina said mockingly. She grabbed Aveil's shoulder and spun her around so that they were facing each other.

"I've had enough of your petty attempts to overthrow me. You have twenty-four hours to be out of the desert. If my guards find you here again, they'll kill you." Zabrina stated simply. Then, without even the slightest warning, Zabrina brought her fist up hard into Aveil's gut, sending the older woman flying several feet. After a few seconds of catching her breath, Aveil rolled over and coughed up some blood, then glared at the Desert Queen.

"What are you going to do when the King comes to retrieve his daughter, hm? When you're captured and sentenced to death?" Aveil said hoarsely. Zabrina averted her gold eyes and looked at the horizon.

"I would rather die than live without my brother." Zabrina said softly, and with that she spun on her heel and walked back toward the Gerudo Fortress. She briefly brushed shoulders with a cloaked figure, but thought nothing of it at the time, not noticing the the person was masculine and carrying a broadsword strapped to his back. Zabrina was to lost in thought to notice the person she encountered was the famous tracker and hunter, Link, who was sent to capture the Desert Queen and rescue the Princess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Link's cerulean gaze followed the tanned back of the retreating Queen as she entered the Fortress. Silently, he followed her inside, his bottles feet making no sound on the stone floor. The Queen was headed towards her private quarters, and Link encountered not many guards, surprisingly. A well-aimed Deku Nut took care of those he did encounter. The Desert Queen entered her room, then closed the double doors before Link could slip in. Growling softly, Link tried to turn the handle, in vain. He let out an irritated sigh and turned to walk back down the hallway. The dungeons were as good as any place to start.

The Gerudo's dungeons were dark, damp and murky. A mist was settled in their cool depths, and Link had to strain his eyes to see his hand in front of his face.

"Disgusting," he muttered as he pulled a wet and sticky spider-web out of his blonde mass of hair. It was stuck to his hand now. Wonderful. He wiped his hand on the brick wall of a cell, wincing when he touched something slimy. Link shuddered as a pleading wail came from the poor soul in the cell. Link knew his mission left no time to free other prisoners, however, and he hurried down the long passageway, occasionally slipping on an unknown substance. He fleetingly noticed that some of the people, no doubt new to this dungeon, were fit and alert. He ignored them too.

Finally he came to the cell he was looking for. Inside, curled in a corner, was Princess Zelda. Her hair was matted and dirty, her dress torn and filthy.

"Princess!" Link whispered through the bars. Zelda's head snapped up and she leapt to her feet, running over to the bars.

"Oh, Link!" She whispered reverently. "You came for me!" Link snorted in disgust.

"Don't get used to it, Princess," he retorted, digging a file out of his satchel and proceeding to use it on a metal bar. Once the procedure was complete and Zelda was free, Link promptly escorted her back to the Desert Queens chambers. As Link pondered how to open the double doors, Zelda grew more and more agitated. Finally an exasperated Princess surrendered her hair clip to Link.

"Use this," she said, the hair clip glistening in Link palm.

"Um, why didn't you escape yourself if you had this?" Link asked, puzzled.

"Don't know how to pick a lock," Zelda said, sacrificing proper grammar for an exasperated command,"Now, c'mon! Let's go!" Link, grinning and shaking his head, picked the lock and eased the door open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zabrina sensed a presence enter her room. She turned, her hand resting lightly on the windowsill, to observe a bedraggled Princess Zelda and a certain handsome, blonde-haired young man.

"I see you somehow managed to infiltrate my Fortress," Zabrina commented. A bow seemed to leap from out of nowhere into the man's hands, and he nocked an arrow, which was pointing straight at Zabrina's heart.

"Let me see your hands," the man ordered in a low voice. Zabrina complied, raising her hands. The young man swiftly crossed the room so that he was standing directly in front of Zabrina. He bound her hands in front of her with a piece of rope. When he purposely yanked the knot too tight, the rope dug into Zabrina's wrists, causing her to cry out in pain, giving the man a glimpse of the young woman underneath Zabrina's façade. He smiled, curled one hand around Zabrina's elbow and ushered her out, a relieved Princess following behind.

Dread numbed Zabrina's mind as she began a march that would certainly lead to her death.

A/N: Second chapter! And I haven't even gotten a review on the first yet! Tsk tsk tsk. ;)

When I looked over the first chapter just the other day, I noticed that the lines that were supposed to separate the main characters view points weren't there! Ah! {is very embarrassed} I fixed it though, and the chapter should make more sense now. Sorry about that!

Please review! It means a lot! I apologize for any spelling and/or punctuation errors that may appear. If you have any comments/questions/concerns, please ask in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation

Zabrina struggled against the ropes that bound her wrists in front of her, earning a warning glare from the blonde young man in front of her. They were riding back to Hyrule Castle. Zabrina and the man were riding on a horse called Epona, while the Princess was riding a different horse called Silver. The young man was riding bareback in front of Zabrina, and she was sitting behind him, unable to hold onto anything. The ride from the Gerudo's Fortress so far had been silent, with only a few words spoken between her two captors. The young man occasionally glanced back at Zabrina. She pretended not to notice, but she knew he was curious about her.

The sun was getting low over the horizon, casting shadows on Hyrule Field. The man picked a small glen of trees, then stopped the horses and twisted in his seat to look at Zabrina and Zelda.

"We'll stop here for the night," he said. Zelda nodded and dismounted. The young man slid off, then Zabrina. He guided Zabrina over to a small tree.

"Kneel," the man whispered fiercely. Zabrina refused. The man forced her to her knees, then took a length of rope and tied her wrists to the slim tree trunk. Not uncomfortable just yet, Zabrina's gold eyes followed every move the man made. Together, he and the Princess made a fire. Once it was blazing to satisfaction, the man sat cross-legged across from Zabrina, then leaned his back against a tree. Zelda followed suit, sitting next to him.

"Link, do you have any food?" She asked the man. 'Link?' Zabrina wondered. 'What kind of name is that?' The man—no, Link—nodded toward Zelda's horse.

"In the saddle bags," he directed. Zelda walked over and opened the flap of one, then took out a loaf of bread, some dried meat and some cheese. She broke off a section of each and handed it to Link, then broke off a section for herself. They proceeded to eat, and Zabrina was forced to watch. She hadn't eaten in many hours, and much to her embarrassment, her stomach let loose a huge growl. She blushed, hoping the dim firelight hid her red face. Link's cerulean eyes met her gold ones. Suddenly, with a subtle flick of his wrist, he tossed Zabrina a section of dried meat. Zabrina caught it deftly, then set it aside.

"I don't need anything," she said stubbornly. Link rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself," he said. Zabrina turned sideways and curled against the tree. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful, troubled sleep.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun crested over Hyrule Field, awakening Link. He body was stiff and sore, and he was freezing. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked around. Princess Zelda was curled up under her cape, visibly shivering. The Desert Queen was still sleeping against the tree. Shrugging, Link got up, rolled up his cape and stuffed it into a saddlebag attached to Silver's saddle. Then he crouched by Zelda's shoulder and shook her gently.

"What time is it? I'm freezing," Zelda groaned, pushing herself up.

"Time to get going," Link said, then walked over to the Desert Queen. He stood over her with his hands on his hips and cleared his throat loudly. She opened one gold eye to look at him.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said, pushing herself to her feet. Her black hair had been knocked out of its ponytail and fell around her face in silky waves. Link found his gaze wandering over her face and body. 'She is very beautiful,' he found himself thinking, then mentally slapped himself. 'Snap out of it, Link!' He scolded himself. 'She tried to kidnap your Princess! You can't think about her like that!' Scowling, he unfastened her wrists from the tree, then helped her up onto Epona. Link helped Zelda up on Silver, then climbed up behind his prisoner. He positioned his arms so that he wasn't making contact with the woman's soft skin in any way, then collected the reins in his hands about began the last stretch of the ride back to the castle.

About an hour later, Link found himself easing Epona across the drawbridge that led into Hyrule Castle Town. Epona hated water, and would balk the moment her hoof came in contact with the bridge. She'd only made it across once, but Link was determined to get her over again. He nudged her forward then stopped her when her hoof hit the bridge. They stood like that for a few seconds, then Link made Epona place her other front hoof on the bridge. In this manner, they slowly made it into the town. Faces turned and whispers flitted through the crowd as Link ride in with the Desert Queen as his prisoner. The Princess received bows and curtsies as she rode in in front of Link. Her regal head was held up in a dignified manner, and her delicate gloved hand waved occasionally at someone she deemed worthy of her thanks. Link felt his prisoner stiffen as they got nearer to the castle.

Zelda dismounted in front of the gates, handing her horse off to a stable boy. Link dismounted, helping the Desert Queen down as well. She was promptly lead away by a guard. Link felt himself watching her retreating back, noticing the way her shoulders slumped ever so slightly in defeat. Then he followed the Princess inside the castle. As she lead the way to the throne room, Zelda kept looking over her shoulder at Link. He was not paying the least bit of attention, his mind always wandering to the nameless, dark-skinned, black-haired woman. Zelda suddenly stopped, and it was everything Link could do to not run into her. She glared at him over her shoulder. Link smiled apologetically and followed her into the throne room. As they neared the king, who was standing in front of his throne staring wide-eyed at his daughter, Zelda dropped into a small curtsy and Link bowed. The King rushed forward and enveloped his daughter in a hug, then realized what he was doing and released the stunned Zelda.

"Princess Zelda. Master Link," he greeted, walking back to his throne and reclining in it.

"My dear," he began, addressing the Princess. "I trust you were not hurt?"

"No, Father. I am fine," Zelda said, smiling. The King nodded, then addressed Link, "And I hope you brought the criminal in custody?"

"Yes, my lord. She is being escorted to the dungeons now, my lord," Link said, then paused. The king tilted his head at Link.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, I would like to know... What will happen to her?" Link asked uncertainly. The King and Zelda exchanged a look.

"My young Link," the king started, almost apologetically. "As you know, crime cannot go unpunished in Hyrule…" He trailed off. Zelda sauntered over to Link, smiling sweetly. Link almost gagged at the predatory smile she was giving him.

"She will be executed," Zelda whispered, circling Link, who shuddered as her breath tickled his pointed ear. Then he stiffened as the significance of her words settled. Something didn't feel right about executing her. He didn't know why, because he hated criminals like nothing else; he simply despised them. Denying fiercely that it was maybe because she had gotten to him, Link stormed out of the throne room. Suddenly, as he imagined her death, half-relishing the idea, half hating it, a sharp tingling grew in the back of his right hand. He lifted it in front of his face and saw his Triforce was glowing. Zelda appeared in the doorway of the throne room, eyes wide. Her Triforce was glowing too. And somehow, Link suspected that deep down in the dungeons, a similar thing was happening to a certain woman.

A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Kinda left you with a cliffhanger there, didn't I? Mwuhahahaha! I love cliffhangers. And yes, I did kind of twist Zelda's personality a bit. I don't really like her at all. Anyway, this book will now be updated monthly, as I am working on two other books: At Your Mercy and Silent Pleas. Check them out!

Please, please, review! It would mean so much to me!


End file.
